Coincidencias adecuadas
by DreamedSilverWings
Summary: Según todos, Rukia, en algún lugar del planeta, tiene a su alma gemela, que cada que se lastimaba aparecían en su piel esas marcas a modo de reflejo, y se supone que pasaba al revés. Pero se negaba a creer que una persona tan perfecta para ella existiera. No encontraba razonable algo tan improbable. Pero ella se equivocaba, y el destino al que se negaba se lo iba demostrar.


¡Hola a todos! Llegó el día en que por fin se ha "liberado" este fanfic que formó parte del primer fanzine de Motín Fanficker, un grupo de FB que tiene muy buenas actividades para practicar la escritura y en donde constantemente tratan de que salgamos del hiatus (lol), y aunque anteriormente me había sentido algo cohibida y no me animaba a participar en las actividades, en cuanto supe que la temática de los fanfics de ese fanzine sería "soulmates", una temática que me encanta no pude evitar inscribirme de inmediato.

Amo los fanfics de almas gemelas, son de mis UA favoritos. Me gusta tanto que ya este es mi tercer fanfic con esa temática (todo un record para mi jajaja). E inevitablemente termino mezclando a Ichigo y Rukia con este tipo de UA, ¿y es que quienes pueden ser un mejor ejemplo de almas gemelas que ese par?

Como notas, debo de decir que en este UA Hisana, Rukia y Toshiro son hermanos.

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados me pertenece. Por desgracia son de Tite Kubo.

**Coincidencias adecuadas**

.

—Nee-san, sabes que no puedo hacer nada —Hisana no entendía de razones, nunca lo había hecho. Aunque las circunstancias estaban fuera del control de Rukia, es decir, no es como si ella hubiera invocado la tormenta que provocó que se cancelara el vuelo que iba a tomar de última hora.

Su hermana mayor quería que viajará de Londres a Japón, esa misma noche, para la cena donde su hermano mayor pediría la mano de su alma gemela. Rukia aguantó un suspiro resignado. Entendía que Hisana hubiera caído rendida por Byakuya de inmediato, pero de todas las personas, Toshiro era al que menos esperaba que se dejara llevar por ese impulso.

A Rukia le parecía imposible. El destino no existía. No importaba que, en su piel, de vez en cuando; aparecían líneas que formaban ramilletes de flores de Fragaria, comúnmente llamadas flores de fresas.

Según todos, Rukia, en algún lugar del planeta, tiene a su alma gemela, que cada que se lastimaba aparecían en su piel esas marcas a modo de reflejo, y se supone que pasaba al revés. Pero se negaba a creer que una persona tan perfecta para ella existiera. No encontraba razonable algo tan improbable.

Y además, Rukia creía que ella _misma _labraba su destino. No que algo más controlaba con hilos cada uno de sus movimientos para que ella llegara a esa persona "indicada", que ese era su único _propósito_en este mundo.

—Nos vemos mañana, Nee-san —con eso se despidió, y Hisana hizo lo mismo, ya calmada pero aún molesta. Rukia sabía que cuando llegara a casa, le iba a recibir con un buen jalón de orejas. Suspiró de nuevo, está vez resignada, arrugando su nariz ante la idea.

— ¿Problemas en casa? —una voz varonil le preguntó en su lengua materna, llamando de inmediato su atención. Se dio la vuelta y sintió que se le escapaba el aliento.

Un joven alto de cabello naranja estaba frente a ella, con una bebida en la mano; chocolate caliente. Él pareció repentinamente incómodo, arrepentido por haberle hablado de la nada.

—Sí —soltó en japonés antes de que él tuviera la oportunidad de huir—, mi hermana es bastante sensible—. Era agradable hablar con alguien en su primera lengua después de casi un año viviendo en Inglaterra.

—Te entiendo, mi hermana igual me ha reclamado no haber tomado el vuelo de la mañana —sonrió de manera inmediata, sentía que no podía dejarle; deseaba continuar hablando con ese joven. Él se quedó callado, y se quedaron viendo directamente, el uno al otro, por unos segundos—, mi nombre es Ichigo ¿te molestaría si te invito un café?

—Soy Rukia —se presentó y bajó la mirada, percibía cómo se estaba sonrojando. No podía creer que estaba actuando como una colegiala.

Entraron a la cafetería. Se sentaron. Rukia pidió un latte. Hablaron de cosas triviales, incluso hasta aburridas. Pero no dejaban de verse el uno al otro con entusiasmo, con ganas de saber más. Rukia, en un momento de valentía, se animó a tomarle de la mano, haciendo que electricidad recorriera su pequeño cuerpo. E Ichigo pareció sentir lo mismo.

Se vieron a los ojos, e hicieron un pacto silencioso que la hizo estremecer. Tener un alma gemela no significaba que no podía vivir su vida aparte de esta. No tenía nada de malo desearlo, era una mujer joven con líbido y ganas de aprender. Ichigo le resultaba magnético, no podía, ni quería, negarse este pequeño placer. No cuando por fin, las coincidencias adecuadas se habían dado.

Se encontró a sí misma saliendo de la cafetería del aeropuerto con él, huyendo de la lluvia hacía el hotel en donde Ichigo ya había hecho una reservación, con la emoción emanando de sus poros y una sonrisa traviesa pintada en la cara. Cuando Ichigo abrió la puerta, Rukia ya había decidido que no estaba dispuesta a dar marcha atrás.

Se dejó llevar hasta la cama, besándolo como si en cualquier momento él fuera a dejar de ser real, porque, en serio; dudaba que esto estuviera siquiera pasando. Era como magia. Como si fueran dos piezas que estaban perdidas por el Universo que se habían encontrado y que, por mera suerte, encajaban.

Fue una noche cautivadora, de las que sabes que jamás quieres olvidar.

Pero lo mejor fue la mañana siguiente, cuando despertó con el agradable calor de su cuerpo contra su espalda y su brazo alrededor de su adolorida cadera. En otras circunstancias se hubiera sentido incómoda, después de todo no estaba acostumbrada a esta clase de muestras de afecto. Pero no hoy. No con Ichigo.

— ¿Eres siempre así de meloso? —preguntó divertida y él refunfuñó para enterrar su cara entre su cuello y su hombro.

—Sólo por las mañanas —mordió suavemente la piel, esta vez sin dejar marcas. ¿Debía de preocuparle lo que pensaría su alma gemela al ver los sugestivos tatuajes que aparecerían de la nada? En serio esperaba, muy en el fondo y ya con la cabeza más fría, que este no resultara herido—. ¿Pasa algo? —su voz se notaba preocupada, tanto que Rukia se sintió mal de pensar en otra persona mientras estaba con él.

—Nada— sonrió, tratando de hacer como si aquello estuviera inquietando su mente. Era lo mejor, Ichigo no tenía por qué verse inmiscuido en sus dilemas—, sólo en que creo que nos hemos perdido el avión. De nuevo.

—Mierda.

Rió, aunque debería estar preocupada y hasta molesta consigo misma. A sus hermanos no les iba a gustar que ella no llegara en el primer vuelo. Pero esto valía la pena. Totalmente.

—Creo que deberíamos ponernos de pie.

—No —la apretó con más fuerza, como si fuera un niño pequeño que se aferra a las sábanas, quedando ella totalmente envuelta con su grande cuerpo, haciéndola reír con más fuerza. Sintió encantadoras cosquillas por todo el pecho.

—Anda —ella le mordió el hombro con más fuerza de la necesaria, pero no la suficiente como para dejar marcas, y aprovechó el dolor de Ichigo para salir de la cama. Ahora de pie frente al gran espejo, dejó de reír notando las marcas en su cuerpo.

Tenía cardinales en su clavícula, hombros y hasta uno en los muslos. Tembló suavemente por las muestras de deseo que habían quedado después de la noche anterior. Sin embargo, ahora también pudo notar que había un par de ramilletes de flores en forma de media luna en su hombro, como si a su alma gemela le hubieran mordido.

Tal y como ella había mordido a Ichigo, cuando esa fue la única manera de no gritar descaradamente al llegar al orgasmo.

—Lo siento —él estaba aún en la cama, apenado, y fue entonces que Rukia notó la más grande casualidad de la vida.

Cuatro mariposas negras con bordes azules en el cuerpo de Ichigo, cada una en el lugar exacto que estaban sus propios moretones.

¡Y decir que ella había dudado todo este tiempo del destino!

Siendo sincera, me he quedado con ganas de escribir más, pero de momento esto es todo por ahora. Quiero concentrarme en terminar mis longfics, y quizás entonces me daré el tiempo de hacerle una pequeña continuación o un epílogo a este fanfic.

Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi, y no olviden dejar un pequeño review, por favor.

Nos leemos.


End file.
